


A Lost Love

by SirRobertThomas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Series, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRobertThomas/pseuds/SirRobertThomas
Summary: Sirius finds himself experiencing flashbacks in the form of dream from a past life that's leaving him with questions of what once was and who he use to be. Until he's possessed with the uncontrollable urge to bring the past to the future.





	A Lost Love

[](https://ibb.co/C81m67H)   
  


"Master did not sleep well again I see" Kreacher Sirius's house elf asked

"It shows that badly does it? My sleep is in and out and my dreams... Sirius pauses for a moment - my dreams have gotten crazy of late. I am seeing images that I do not understand."

"Master is having the same dreams is he?"

"They are the same but always something different - but all relate to one another. Its bloody maddening!" he said flustered

"Something of your pass returns to haunt you - no doubt." Kreacher says with a slight grin

"Don't you have something you should be doing? Sirius snapped

"Yes - master..." and walked away

Sirius went back to his room and dressed, he was supposed to meet Harry at a local market and spend the day shopping for school items in the upcoming year. He was both honored and proud that Harry had asked him to join him on such an adventure. They for whatever reason didn't get the chance they both would like to spend time together but did so when they could.

He found Harry wandering alone through the crowded street looking at the different wares the merchants had on display at the tables set up along each side of the street there in Diagon Alley, a far cry from the Alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk where he use to meet Harry when he was hunted by the Dementors. 

"To big - to tatty and not to mention tasteless" he said stepping in behind young Harry

"Sirius! I was hoping nothing would come up and you couldn't make it." he said hugging his godfather

"Not very much to keep me away these days I am happy to say." Harry smiled and replaced the ring he had been looking at. "So tell me lad - what sort of things are we searching for it being your last year at Hogwarts?" Harry pulls out a scroll which looked much like Santa's list once unrolled. "I see. I guess we had best get started then. I'm not getting any younger you know." They both laughed and turn their attention to Harry's huge list of supplies. 

The larger half of the day had passed and as Harry bought an item and checked it off from the list Sirius with a wave of his wand would send it straight to Harry's drome room. Harry kept noticing that Sirius was yawning and rubbing his eyes. Harry decided a break was very much needed. "What about us taking a break and getting a bite to eat, something cold to drink? I know how much you enjoy shopping but I mean really, I'm having trouble keeping up with you." He laughed

Sirius knew Harry was asking this for his benefit and decided to play along. "Well I guess if we must. Where to and today's lunch is one me this time - understand? I mean after all the shopping you have been doing I am not sure if you have any money left!" 

"Well now - if you're buying, what do you say we head for Hogsmeade to Three Broomsticks Inn and share a great feast platter?"

"A hungry growing boy today are we - sounds wonderful."

They reached the pub and entered. As usual it was crowded but not really that bad. There was still a few empty tables. As they cleared the doorway Madam Rosmerta greeted them as did everyone who walked into her place. It was a bit smoky and it wasn't as warm as it usually was but it was still comfortable. 

Madam Rosmerta and another woman walked over to the table where they had sit. "Welcome gentlemen, this is Jilkaela. She new here and she will be your server today - enjoy." then turned and walked away.

Harry noticed that Sirius's eye had become glued to the young woman and as she started to speak he melted. "What can I get for you gentlemen today?" she ask

Harry waited a moment for Sirius to answer but he did not or could not he wasn't really sure so decided to reply still looking toward Sirius - "Yes-well, we wish one of your deluxe great feast platter."

She smiled at Harry and then to Sirius who was still in his own little world - "excellent choice - now what would you and your friend wish to drink with that?"

Again Harry paused. When it appeared he would never give an answer, Harry softly kicked him beneath the table - "Ouch! What did you do that.... and he suddenly was aware of what he had done. I'm sorry - - Jilkaela I believe she said your name was. Its just that you remind me of someone. Anyways give me a Firewhiskey please."

"Ogden's Old Firewhiskey or Blishen's Firewhiskey? "

"Ogden's please."

"And what can I get you young Harry?" she asked catching him off guard "Oh come one, everyone knows who you are but then I bet you tire of hearing that so what will it be?"

"A Butterbeer please."

"Coming right up," she said, placing her pad in her pocket and walking away.

Sirius stared after the young woman as she walked away - "Sirius, what is up with you? You are acting a bit strange - even for you." Harry told him

"I am so Harry but as I told her, she reminds me of someone. Someone who to the best of my knowledge have never met before."

"Do what! How can she remind you of someone you have never met? You are making no sense."

"The person she reminds me of is only in my dreams. I am nearly certain I don't know the lady of my dreams and yet..." his voice dwindled

"Have you had this dream often?"

"In the beginning only every now and again but here of late nearly every night."

"Sirius, how long have you had this dream?"

"It started once I woke up in the hospital wing there at Hogwarts. It was after the Second Wizarding War and Voldermort was killed. After I was supposedly killed at the Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic by Bellatrix. Well in truth she did kill me. Had it not been for you...."

"STOP! We both agreed never to mention that ever. If anyone discovered I used the Time Turner to go back in time to save you... everyone still believes that Molly is the one who killed Bellatrix for attacking Ginny."

"It was you who killed Bellatrix Harry." 

"The less that knows that the safer everyone will remain. It was Dumbledore's final request that I travel back during the battle and save you. He told me that I deserved that much. I should have never done so but...."

"Hey - if you had not, I would not be here." Sirius interjected 

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it! It's just we aren't yet sure what with me changing the course of history what I did to the timeline if anything. Anyways tell me more about this dream of yours." Harry changed the subject

"My dream seems to be set sometime in the middle ages and it would appear I was a knight."

"A knight - you...." 

"Here you go gentlemen, a Ogden's Old fashion Firewhiskey for the handsome one and a butter beer for the lad. Also the house deluxe great feast platter." she sat it all on the table and left but paused and looked over her right shoulder at Sirius.

"Guess she could feel you boring a hole in the middle of her back - that or her...

"Now Harry - I wasn't looking at her.....

"Sure you weren't. That's why the back of her dress is on fire." he laughed as Sirius twisted his neck to see if her dress was a blaze. "Relax it was but a joke."

They were half way through their meal when Harry return to Sirius's dream - "So you were a knight. Where was this? What king or kingdom were you in?"

"Oddly enough I have no clue. I bore a large red cross on my chest and it seems as if I might have been of royal blood."

"Royal blood - of course you were. If you are going to dream why not dream big - right?"

"enough of that young man...do you want to hear my dream or not?"

"Yes - yes of course - tell me of this person who Jilkaela reminds you of."

"A beautiful woman - there were two actually...

"Twins - my my."

Sirius looked toward Harry and the message was received and he continued eating as Sirius talked. "The one Jilkaela reminds me of is the woman I was deeply in love with but as in this life my parents disapproved and wished for me to marry another. The problem being I had no feelings for that one. I loved..... I have yet to remember a name."

"A mystery woman. Sounds wonderful."

"Well no, not totally. For some odd reason it seems as if I recall a last name but her first name is what I have troubles remembering."

"That's odd." Harry sounded confused

"Unless due to the family name and from what I sense my mother and father were big on names. bloodlines, money and titles and the woman I loved had none of those which father could use to help him build his own empire. He wanted me to marry within my own station, my own kind of people or countrymen."

"And that being what?"

"From the images I can only guess English or Welsh."

"And what of your lady fare?" 

"From the name I would think Danish - perhaps?"

"You have yet to tell me her last name." Harry reminded Sirius

"Nafnidotti. Her father was so sort of ruler and had some pull among his people."

"Nafnidotti? that was my great great grandmother's maiden name." came a voice which nearly caused Sirius and Harry both to jump from their chairs. I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you gentlemen. I was simply checking to see if I could get you anything else." Jilkaela remarked

Harry was the first to comment - "No, I'm fine - thanks." then Sirius after taking a deep breath - I'll take another Firewhiskey."

"Again, I'm sorry for scaring either of you."

"Its all good. We were caught up in our own little world, catching up on lost time." Sirius attempted to ease her mind

"Its just I haven't heard that name in so long. I had started to think the name had died out or something. This is the first time in nearly twenty years that I've heard it spoken."

"What sort of woman was your great grandmother?" Sirius ask Jilkaela

Jilkaela turned inward as memories returned - "She was already a very old woman when I knew anything about her. I use to enjoy sitting before the fire place at her feet and listening to her tell stories of her youth. She and her people lived a very different life style than what we do today."

"How so?" Harry asked

"Great great grandmother was indeed Danish and if she had her facts right - meaning if at the time she told me her stories she still had her right mind, she was a warrior and fought in many campaigns alongside her father and his armies. She was a shield-maiden. From all I have heard the Scandinavian countries like Norway, Denmark, and Sweden were harsh and bitter which would explain why they made such smart traders, and daring explorers as well as tactical warriors."

absorbed in her story of her great great grandmother, Harry wanted to know more - "A ShieldMaiden? What is that?" 

"She took part in warfare just as any man in those days. In the days when Hogwarts was fighting Voldermort, your women fought by your side - so did my grandmother fight along side of her people."

"I wish I could recall the name of the lady in my dreams... for whatever reason the name Arnkatla keeps flashing through my head. The funny thing about that is I don't know anyone by that name." Sirius told the other two.

"Sir - do you believe in fate, second chances, what of past lives?"

Harry got a surprised look on his face - "I do. My parents are both dead and I have seen and spoken to each of them, more than once."

"Yes of course. I haven't been as blessed as Harry there but I believe that there is life after this one and I believe we have all lived before. Chances are we have lived many times. Why do you ask?"

" Arnkatla Nafnidotti is the name of my great great grandmother." silence fell over the table and Jilkaela started to feel a bit strange. Had she said something wrong she wondered. She quickly made an excuse to leave the table. "I will get you that drink." she said and started to walk away.

"Never mind the drink. Its getting late and young Harry still has a few more things to buy for school. Check please." Sirius paid the bill and they left.

Neither he nor Harry said a word. They had walked nearly two blocks before a word was spoken. "Sirius, what is on your mind? 

"Jilkaela ask some interesting questions back there. She has me thinking. What if my dreams are actually a past life coming back to haunt me and if so why - why now?"

"Why does it have to haunt you? Perhaps your own near death experience has triggered something in your subconscious and maybe just maybe this person is attempting to reconnect with you. What if she is wanting closure so she can move on?

"Perhaps but closure from what and what do I have to do with anything? My parents forbid me to marry her because she wasn't pure-blood and she was from a different people. Pretty much as the pure-bloods of today are with muggle born or half-bloods. From what I recall of the dream I must have really pissed off my parents due to me refusing to marry the woman of their choice. If I couldn't have the woman I loved I wasn't going to have anyone."

"Well don't let it run you crazy. There's not much you can do in the here and now." Harry told him

"That's my thoughts as well but what if...."

"If you are thinking what I think you are thinking - that's a really bad idea."

"But Harry, to simply go back in time with the use of the time turner to speak with her, to ease her mind, to give her that closure you spoke of - wouldn't it be worth it?"

"NO! So much could happen beyond your control. What if you traveled back and something happens to you and you could not get back. What if her father catches you and decides to remove your head from your shoulders then what?"

"And its for that reason you're going with me."

"Say what! How many fire whiskeys did you have - you are talking as if you have gone mad!"

"One, I only had one and you know that I'm right. This is the only way that she or I will ever get pass all this. My dreams have made me mad, I don't sleep, I can't work, I haven't left the house in months - not for any length of time and Kreacher is really getting under my skin."

"Kreacher gets under everyone's skin."

"That's besides the point. Harry I need to do this, I must do this."

"I'm sorry Sirius. I don't see anything good coming from this. If the timeline is altered in the smallest way it could change everything as we know it."

"So you are saying you will not help me."

"I will have to have time. I need to think on it a bit."

The sun was starting to slowly set so Sirius walked Harry to the spot where Harry could catch the night bus which would take him back to Hogwarts. He watched as Harry stepped onto the bus and whisked away. He could see Harry's face looking blankly from the bus window at him in worry and disbelief. He is asking a lot of Harry and he has been through so much already. He couldn't help but feel ashamed and somewhat fearful that Harry would turn him down. Neither would get very much sleep tonight.

Sirius had barely stepped through the door and Kreacher stood on the other side waiting on his master. "You have returned - at last, did you enjoy your visit with your half-blooded pup?"

"Not now Kreacher!" Sirius snapped "And it would be wise not to have anything cruel and ugly to say about Harry - do I make myself clear?" 

"Kreacher understands, Kreacher hears.." then mumbles as he walks from the room - "A crude day when that one was born. A curse on the wizarding world as a whole he was."

"What was that!" Sirius ask

"Nothing master - Kreacher only said he would prepare the evening meal."

"Very well then but don't fix me anything. Bring me a drink instead."

"Poison it I would if I could."He mumbled again and walked away

"I swear one of these days I will strangle that house elf...old fool!" Sirius said to himself.

Kreacher brought his master the drink he ask for and several others before the night ended. Sirius had found a good book and sat before a roaring fire. Somewhere between the first page and a quarter ways into the book sleep over took him. Suddenly all around him was smoke and the sound of screaming and yelling. Had the room caught fire from the fireplace? What was with all the yelling - he was the only one in the house except for Kreacher. He grabbed for the arm of the chair but instead grabbed the arm of another person and quickly let go. The smoke was stinging his eyes and causing him to cough. Someone rushed passed him and knocked him to the ground...he was no longer in his home, in his den sitting before the fire place reading a book. He found himself on a battlefield where there was much fighting. There blood and lots of it all over him... was it his own he wondered and if so how - what happen?

Sirius staggered fallen over bodies which littered the ground. The smoke thinned and he saw the ground here and there. Strange people were fighting over what he had no clue. Who the two or more forces were he had no idea but then he saw a woman, a beautiful woman and not just any woman but the woman of his dreams. She was swinging a sword better than any man he had had seen. With each swing she made blood flew from that which she hit. She happened to look up in his direction causing her to lose focus on the battle she fought and was struck hard across the chest and he watched as blood flew from her body. He screamed, she cried out in pain as she fell to her knees. As her knees hit the ground the man before her came down across her head with a large cub. She hit the ground her eyes still open... Sirius just knew she was dead. How could that be, she couldn't be dead. She would in her later years sit before a fireplace and tell her great great grandchildren stories, she just couldn't be dead - not yet! He ran to her side and no matter how hard he tried he could not scoop her up in his arms. He was but a vision, a vision that may have brought her to her end. Sirius began to shout for help but no one could hear him. He went to grab his wand and could not find it. As suddenly as he found himself upon the battlefield he now found himself in the oversized armchair with Kreacher standing over him calling his name aloud. His mind was clouded with all sorts of images causing him to be glassy eyed and bewildered.

"Master Black - is the Master well?" the house elf ask with just a bit of concern in his voice

Sirius reached out and grabbed Kreacher by the front of his tunic and lifted him from the floor. Kreacher in response placed a firm grip on his master's both wrist and applied a firm hold and mumbled something softly causing Sirius to place him back on the floor and stepped back. Kreacher had cast a spell - not to harm but to defend himself from being harmed. The images started to fade and the cobwebs in his head cleared. "What did you just do to me?" he asked

"Kreacher did nothing to the Master. Kreacher was worried Master would harm Kreacher."

"You have no need to fear me. I would never harm you without a reason."

"Kreacher was not so sure of the Masters intent. You spoke as if you did not know Kreacher. You were calling out names Kreacher had never heard before."

"I am alright now - you can return to your quarters." The house elf started to obey and started to leave the room - "Kreacher..." Kreacher stopped and turn back toward his master - "Thank you." Sirius told him. Kreacher face seem to form a slight grin before he left the room, something you hardly ever saw on the house elf's face.

Shaken from his dreams, Sirius decided to fix a pot of hot coffee and sat down at the end of the table in the kitchen. Why was he having these dreams, what did they mean, what purpose did they have? he wondered. He drank his coffee and ate a sandwich. It had been a good many hours since he last ate and he felt a bit empty. Once finished, he washed his dish, poured another cup of coffee and then returned to his oversized chair and his book. After a chapter or two he discovered he was no longer interested in the book and placed it on the small table next to the chair. There was a slight chill in the room even with the blazing fire so he reached over and grabbed a blanket and spread it over himself. It wasn't long before he was once again fast asleep. The dreams returned but this time it was different.

This time there was no great battle being fought. He was again with the woman he loved but they were somewhere in the countryside riding some of the most beautiful horses he had ever seen. From the look of things it wa late Autumn and the leaves upon the trees were changing. Everything around them was rich browns, gold, brozen, deep red and yellows. The air was crisp upon their face as they rode and laughed. The person she was with wasn't actually him and yet it was. It was he from the past - his past life. He was a handsome devil he thought. They stopped in a clearing and spread a blanket upon the ground. Awe how sweet they were having a picnic. He watched as the love of his life and his former self laughed and talked. He watched his self take her in his arm and softly kissed her, he felt her warm body next to his own. The feeling wasn't meant to last. From nowhere a very large man along with several other appeared and rushed the place where they shared a special moment.

" Arnkatla! How many times must you be told that I do not want you seeing this man? It is demeaning for you to see someone which is not of our kind and a knight on top of it?"

"But father - I love Eduardus Black!" 

"I don't care about love, love is a misfortune and for the most part has no place in a relationship. Now get back to the castle while I have a long talk with this knight."

"I can't do that father" she told him, "I will not allow you to harm him. And you are wrong, without love, a deep seeded love there is no relationship. Not one with meaning." 

"You will do as I say girl! You are to marry another - one of my choosing. One who has land. One who has money, power among the people."

"I will not marry another - I will marry Eduardus... if he will have me."

"I shall!" I heard myself say as the man of mountain pulled his sword and placed the tip at the base of my throat

"Say another word - I dare you." he said "Take Arnkatla back to the castle, drag her if you have to but take her." he ordered those who were with him.

I watched as they forcefully made her go. I started to advance and felt the tip dig into my skin. Once she was out of sight, I slapped the sword away from me and quickly hit her father along his right cheek but the man was fast, very fast and swung hard at my head in hopes of dismembering it from my shoulders. I jerked hard and woke myself in the chair where I had fallen asleep. I now had a few more important pieces to a confusing dream. Her name had been confirmed and I now knew who I was in the dream.

Sirius slowly walk down the narrow staircase making his way back to the kitchen where he hoped to find a pot of hot-black coffee. His head ached, his stomach felt as if someone was inside kicking to get out and his hands had the shakes. Besides the coffee he also found Kreacher.

"Master looks refreshed. Master had a good night?" What the hell! Any fool with eyes could tell he look like someone coming off a month long drunk.

"Kreacher - "

"Yes - Master Black"

"Kreacher - kiss my ass!" and continued to pour his cup of coffee. Kreacher simply grinned and left the room. "Smart ass elf!" Sirius added

With half of the pot of coffee gone and the Daily Prophet read, Sirius again braved the stair going back up to get dressed. With great thought and soul searching he had made up his mind to slip into the Ministry of Magic's hall of recorders to snatch a time turner. He was going back in time with or without Harry's help. It was easy to get into the Ministry seeing he was no longer a wanted man. Before his death, Dumbledore saw to it that Sirius name was cleared of all charges and given a high enough clearance to wander pretty much wherever he pleased within its hallowed halls. 

"Sirius - fancy seeing you here. It's been a long time, how have you been?'

"Arthur Weasley - a long time indeed. Times have been good for the most part I guess. Getting a bit stiff in the joints these days. I'm simply trying to create ways to stay busy to keep my mind off of me growing older."

"Yeah well good luck with that. If you discover a way to slow getting older be sure to share." the two men laughed and parted ways. 

The department of records and artifacts was busy. Stealing anything may become a challenge. Sirius put his glasses on and slid them to the tip of his nose. He started to flip through the different listing to give others the idea he was actually seeking something other than what he came for. He would smile and nod as people walked past him on their way elsewhere. A young lass approached and asked if he needed help finding anything. He simply replied he didn't think so. He told her he was looking up old records of family members in search of knowledge of who they were, what they were like and so forth and so on. As she walked away he suddenly thought it wasn't a bad idea to do just that and decided to see what he could find on Eduardus Limette Black. If in fact he was this fellow perhaps it wouldn't hurt to know who he actually was.

Thanks to the family searing the name Eduardus Black off the family tapestry which meant most information was deleted as well - little was known of this man or how he lived...through the family itself but here in the hall of records that wasn't the case. Eduardus appears to have been a knight for a group of people known as the Knights Templar under the rule of the Order of Solomon's Temple, 'A religious order - a Black? Who would have ever guessed?' he thought

Sirius kept reading the file on this man - 'Lets see here, it says... The Knights Templar were the elite fighting force of their day, highly trained, well-equipped and highly motivated. It also says here that they were forbidden from retreating in battle, unless outnumbered three to one, and even then only by order of their commander, or if the Templar flag went down. That would explain the cross I see in my dream this guy has on his chest plate or tunic.' The more Sirius read the more he wanted to know of this man once a family member - once upon a time was he himself. It felt as if he was reading about himself - when actually - he was.

'This is interesting - it says here that not all Templars were warriors or fighting men. That there were three levels to a Templar...wonder wish I may have been?' he continued reading. The highest class was the knight. When a candidate was sworn into the order, they made the knight a monk. They wore white robes. The knights could hold no property and receive no private letters. He could not be married or betrothed and cannot have any vow in any other Order. He could not have debt more than he could pay, and no infirmities. In Sirius's dream he wore a white robe with the red cross on the front of it.

The second level Templar was something like a priest class. They were similar to the modern day military chaplain. Wearing green robes, they conducted religious services, led prayers, and were assigned record keeping and letter writing. 'Nope - this sounds nothing like any Black I have ever known or heard of.' he said to himself The third level of Templar was the mounted men-at-arms represented the most common class, and they were called "brothers". They were usually assigned two horses each and held many positions, including guard, steward, squire or other support vocations. As the main support staff, they wore black or brown robes and were partially garbed in chain mail or plate mail. 'Again nope - so it would appear that Eduardus or rather I was a higher class Templar. I guess if you have to be a part of something you might as well be among the upper level of things.' he thought. 

This wasn't getting him what he came for - the time turner but the reading of his pass held a certain feeling. Knowing he was wasting time he simply had those within the hall run him off a copy and took it with him. 'This will make for good reading before the fire tonight as I plan my next move to step back in time.' As he started to close the cabinet draw he spotted something which shocked him. His eye fell upon yet another file... one of Arnkatla Nafnidotti. 'Why would the Ministry of Magic have a file on her?' he wondered. Instead of having a copy of her's made Sirius simply took her entire file and placed it under his coat. 

Sirius eased himself from the room of records so as not to draw attention and slowly walked down the long hallway to the next room where magical artifacts were kept. As he entered the room he discovered he was not alone. 'Oh my, - this is going to be a bit harder than I had planned.' he said to himself. The room served as somewhat like a remembrance, a teaching tool for students learning of magical artifacts and the good they can serve. It also showed what it could do in the wrong hands. There were people everywhere and the chances of taking anything at the moment was impossible. He decided if he was ever going to take a time turner it would have to be after hours but how? The room itself had a protective spell on it and one could not simply appear and disappear inside the room. A charm had been placed to prevent that.

As he was leaving the room his luck went from bad to worse. Just outside stood both Harry and Hermione - "have you lost your mind Sirius Black!" Hermione asked in somewhat a rough tone of voice

"And hello to you as well Hermione - Harry, fancy meeting the two of you here." he replied

"Oh I just bet we were the last people you had hoped to see." she snapped

"Harry - " he look toward Harry for some sort of help

"Oh no you don't. I have had my ass handed to me already. Now it's your turn." Harry told him

"Why on earth did you tell her anything in the first place?"

"I am right here, stop speaking to Harry as if I weren't! Besides, I was the only person who he knew that might be able to help. I've used the time turner before and as far as I know you have not. My only question is why are you attempting this?"

"My reasons are my own Hermione." 

"Yeah well Mr. Black, if I am actually to help you break nearly every rule, every law known in the magical world then you had best start sharing your reason with someone other than Harry here."

"Actually Hermione I am yet a bit uncertain as to why he feels he must do something as extreme as traveling back in time and do I don't know what."

Hermione look at Sirius and then back toward Harry - "did you get it?"

"Hell no! The room has nearly fifty people in it. I will have to come up with a way to get it once they close for the day."

"Great - add breaking and entering to an ever growing list of crimes. Very well then, if we are going to Azkaban lets do it right!" she said shocking both Sirius and Harry

"I must say - I am surprised that Ron isn't here..." and just as the words left Sirius's mouth - "So, what's up?" Sirius turned to see Ron walking to meet them. "Oh damn - how many more did you tell Harry?" he ask

Harry got red faced - "Just a few more - I promise." 

"Fine! Have everyone meet me at my house - tonight and do not tell anyone else...agreed?"

Sirius told the three spinning on his heels to walk away but turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there. "Wonderful!" he said a bit to loudly

"Excuse me? Is there a problem Mr. Black?" she asked

"No, no problem you simply surprised me Minerva, how have you been?"

"I am well and what of yourself these days? I don't see you very much anymore." 

"I've kept myself busy writing and collecting information on my family history - the ones of us removed from the family tapestry that is. I don't wish to be rude Minerva but I was just leaving. I have somewhere I must be and I am afraid I may yet be late so you will excuse me."

"Yes - yes, one must not be late. Until we meet again." she smiled and looked toward Harry

Harry took it as a hint that it might be best he was leaving as well. He wasn't sure why she gave him that feeling but she always did. He, Hermione and Ron followed Sirius out. Hours went by and all were busy getting ready for their meeting later that night. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went about contacting others that were to be apart of Sirius's mad plan...whatever that actually was. Sirius had went straight home and started going over the files of himself and of Arnkatla Nafnidotti. He simply couldn't understand why the Ministry of Magick would have a file on her. 

"Would the Master require something of Kreacher?"

"A cup of coffee, a fire whiskey and a small snack. Perhaps some raw vegetables or fruit. Oh yes and we will have guests for evening meal."

"How many should Kreacher plan for?"

"I not really certain. Harry and a few others...perhaps plan for no less than 6 people to be on the safe side."

"blood traitors, muggle-born and Squibs alike..." Kreacher mumbled

"Oh do give it a rest. I have heard that kind of shit all my life. I tire of it!"

"My mistress - Lady Walburga would roll over in her grave if she knew you had such in her home." the house elf continued

"I doubt it! She was too fat and lazy to roll over and one other thing - something you best remember Kreacher - this is no longer her home. This house and everything in it belongs to me...you included. Should you decide to keep on with me I will banish you to a place where you will walk in a haze for the remainder of your days. Am I clear on this matter? You will be made to leave the one place you have called home for so long ever to return."

"This stopped being Kreacher's home when his mistress passed away. It is however the only place Kreacher knows. I shall attempt to behave in front of the mudbloods." he told his master

"KREACHER!" he screamed as the house elf walked away.

As Kreacher returned with coffee, the whiskey and a saucer of fruit he noticed the name on the file his master was studying - "Eduardus Limette Black - that is a name Kreacher has not seen in many years."

"You knew this man?" Sirius asked in disbelief. 

"Kreacher knew him - yes."

"What do you remember of Eduardus Black?"

"A lot like yourself - misunderstood for the most part. It is true that by the standards of your parents he was what they referred to as a blood- traitor but Kreacher believes it went further than that in the case of Master Eduardus. Times were hard then. Many wars has Kreacher seen and been a part of in his life. But Kreacher was but a very young elf when Master Eduardus was alive."

"Was he in fact a knight? Did he marry - have children - how did he die? Sirius pushed for answers

"Master Eduardus ran away from home and joined the Knights Templars which started the disfavor of his parents. Their disfavor then turned to hatred and they began to shun him."

"Why did he run away - what happened?"

"They insisted that he marry a lady of royal blood. Not because they liked her or her parents but rather for the power and money her parents had. He refused to marry for he loved another."

Sirius's head was starting to spin. So much information. It was hard to sort it all out in his head. "I don't suppose you knew anything about this other woman?" he asked

Kreacher knows very little. Not much more than a name. She was Viking - her father a Danelaw ruler of some kind, a Dane Kreacher believes they called it. It was said that he was muggle but her mother had powers. She and Eduardus met by chance during some battle - the Battle of Edington of 878 Kreacher thinks it was called. There was a great battle between her people and the Knights Templars. She was hurt and for whatever reason unknown to anyone he saved her life by dragging her body across a battle field to a nearby cave. It was there that he healed her back to health. It is said that she cast a spell upon him and that is why he loved her - Kreacher do not believe so."

Rubbing the back of his neck and twisting his head first to one side then the other to try and work out the stiffness - "You said you knew the name of this woman he fell in love with - what was it?"

" Kreacher remembers it to be Arnkatla Nafnidotti." Sirius pushed the file of Eduardus off yet another revealing the name the house elf had just said. Kreacher's eyes widened. A loud knock at the front door startled both elf and the master.

"Well answer the door and let the in."Sirius told the house elf - - "And Kreacher - do watch your manners."

Kreacher groans slightly and leaves the room. When he returns, Harry, Hermione, Ron, his sister Ginny, Neville, and Luna Lovegood followed. Sirius is sitting at the end of the table, elbows on the arms of the chair with hand folded beneath his chin - staring at the flock of people who just entered his kitchen slash dining area. There was a long silence. Tenison hung heavy in the room. "Is there anyone you didn't tell Harry?" he asked "I mean you have nearly Dumbledore's entire army with you."

"Sirius - I nearly lost you once. I will not go through that again if I have anything to do with it."

"Once the jump in time has taken place, those of you going on this adventure have only five hours to return or you stand a very good chance of never returning." Hermione told him

"Hold on a second - It sounds as if you won't be going." Sirius remarked

Taking a deep breath she shook her head - "I won't be. I, Ron and Luna will remain here while the rest of you go." 

"And why is this may I ask?" 

"We still need to retrieve a time turner for your group. Should anything go wrong and you do not return in time... I will use the time turner which I still have that Dumbledore gave me to come get all of you. I mean Ron, Luna, myself and perhaps a few others that could not be here tonight."

"There's others!" his voice was a bit louder than he had wanted but...

"Don't worry Sirius, I will contact the others only if I have to. You and the others will not be stuck in the pass if I can help it." she assured him

Everyone looked from one to the other waiting for a bomb to go off. Instead Sirius simply took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Very well then. I wasn't aware that Dumbledore has allowed you to keep the time turner."

"He didn't at first but gave it back to me on the night he died. Told me to keep it close and that there would be times that I would need it. I didn't understand what he was talking about at first and until Harry told me of your plan. Then it started to make sense."

"So - any ideas on how to get a second time turner?" he asked her

"Simple really - someone will use the invisibility cloak you gave Harry. And should someone finds us out we will use the spell on them that we did Neville the first year at Hogwarts/"

"The Full Body-Bind Curse?" Neville spoke up

Ron's eyes got big and a huge grin came over him - "Wicked!" he snickered

"There will be hell to pay once they recover!" Sirius told Ron and the others

"Not-really..." Hermione interrupted "Should things go that far I might as well go for broke and use a mind altering spell to clear their memories of what we have done." 

"You do realize don't you of the trouble we will all be in should this screw up? Are any of you willing to risk everything - your careers, your training and maybe your very lives on something you know so very little of or believe in?" Sirius asked

Neville looked up from the floor and straight into his eyes - "We may not know what this is all about and if we did perhaps we wouldn't believe in it but over the years we have all come to believe in you."

"In the years that have come and gone I have often thought Albus Dumbledore a bloody fool and in truth he may have been at times but the one thing he did right was to form a special force with each of you in it. For that he continues to earn my respect." With take Sirius motioned for everyone to gather around the table. He then laid out the contents of both folders before them. Hours passed. They stopped long enough to eat then returned to the table. The hands of the clock spun and night turned into early morning. Each had a better idea to what Sirius had been going through. What the out come of this adventure was still uncertain but everyone was willing to make the attempt. Dawn was slowly creeping upon them, the sun peeked over the building in the distance. All had stepped out doors to greet it and the promise of warmth. It was Sirius who broke the silence once more - "Like yourselves, the outcome of all this frightens me a bit. I wish I could say all would go off without a hitch - I honestly can not do that. I can and will tell each of you here and now. Whatever happens - I couldn't ask for a better group of people to do it with."

Hermione reached and grabbed his hands and placed them in hers - "Get what rest you can. Tonight we will meet here tonight and from here to the Ministry of Magick where you will use the cloak. Slip inside and retrieve a time turner. Seeing as we can not get in ourselves without being seen, we will remain in the hall in the shadows in case you are discovered. Do not attempt to fight whoever off. Allow one of us to deal with them. Your task is to get out as fast as you can with the object and meet us all back here. Then on to phase two."

Sirius smiled and looked deep into her eyes - "You are truly a remarkable witch for your age Hermione. It's no wonder that Ron loves you so much." his words cause the brassy young witch to blush.

Again left to his own thoughts, Sirius attempted to rest, to refocus his inner self. For someone who had been given a second chance in life, he couldn't help but think that the stress of it all might yet kill him. Both his past and present day lives were so interlinked. His parents in both lives sought to control his destiny. He deeply loved one they did not approve of due to the lack of title, money, and status. They believed the one chosen wasn't of a pure-bloodline. They had wanted him to marry King Alfred of Wessex daughter who was nice enough even if her father was a loser. He was weak which is why Eduardus thought his father favored him. He must had hoped to control the young king. The union between he and the king's daughter, Ashleigh was never to be.

The first half of the night was spent tossing and turning. Nothing he tried seemed to help. Images of his one true love floated around in his head. Once in the past - then what? What will he say to her if anything? What did he hope to accomplish and how? What happens if he screws up and altars time in some way? Whose life could he mess up? Somewhere in his mass of thoughts sleep overtook him only to discover that morning came all too quickly. As the last of the party had gathered in the small kitchen they found Sirius sitting with a cup of coffee. 

Hermione looked to Harry - "Did you remember to bring the cloak?" she asked

"Really Hermione? Yea of little faith." he said hold it in the air 

All were standing and talking amongst themselves when Kreacher entered the room. At first he simply stood staring at everyone - "Kreacher? Is there something wrong?" Sirius asked the small elf

"Kreacher wishes to go with his master."

"What the bloody hell!" Ron responded. Hermione sat her cup on the counter and stepped forward as did Harry

"Out of the question."Sirius replied "Why in the world would you think I would allow you to join us?"

"Kreacher can be of service to master. Kreacher can get the time turner."

The elf's statement caught most off guard. "How did he know we were up to?" Neville asked

"Elves are not stupid." Luna told him. 

"Sirius, we can't trust him." Harry said

"Harry has a good point. Over half here you can't stand. How on earth could I trust you not to do something to get us all caught?" 

"Kreacher has little love for master but he is master. Kreacher has shown very little respect for master over the years but when you died and young Harry brought you back to life something changed about who you are and were."

"What does he mean - what is he talking about?" Neville questioned both Harry and Sirius

"Nothing - " Harry snapped

"How long have you known?" Sirius looked down at Kreacher

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled

"Kreacher has known from the start. Your entire arua has changed from what it was. You are not the same man you once were."

"Harry - what is all this about? If you want my help - ur help perhaps you should bring us all up to date." Hermione said looking at everyone who by now was shaking their heads in agreement

"Very well then - everyone take a seat this may take some time." Sirius told them

"Time we do not have!" Harry said loudly

"All we have is time." Sirius told him and with that everyone sat while Sirius told everyone all there was to tell. How he truly died, how he died and how Harry had killed his cousin instead of Molly. How Dumbledore had given Harry the use of a time turner and how he had instructed Harry to travel bad in time to save him. How the dreams had started once he returned to life and he hadn't a full nights sleep they started."From the looks on your faces I can see that some are upset, others are confused and others yet don't know what to think or feel. Should any of you wish to back out do so now but... if that be the case I would ask that you allow me to clear your memories of everything that you have learned these past few days."

There was a long silence, everyone appeared to be in deep thought. "I for one am not mad - hurt yes because Harry didn't trust me enough to share any of this and I know you Harry Potter, all of this has to weigh heavy on you. It must be eating you up inside. I thought we were friends. I could have helped Harry." Hermione said

"How Hermione? How could you have helped and why would you help someone break everything we were taught?" he asked

"We all had the same Headmaster Harry Potter. Dumbledore taught us all the importance of friendship and he taught us that there are times when rules and laws have to be broken." Luna told him. Then turned to Sirius - "I believe your elf for I have seen a change in your aura but I didn't know why. You should be ashamed Sirius Black for you and Harry both failed to trust friends." All Sirius could do is hang his head.

"So what will it be then? How many of you wish to forget this and go your way?" he asked the others. One by one they all confirmed that they still wished to be a part of the madness. Sirius then turned to look at his elf who still stood alone in the center of the room - "I still do not understand how or why you would risk your neck for people you don't like."

"I believe I do."Hermione stepped forward "None of us are able to pop in or out of that room. Our magic doesn't work in there but the magic of an elf is somewhat different than our own.Kreacher can not just appear on the inside but once in he can disappear get away quickly."

"Kreacher has made a lot of mistakes in his life. Dobby tried so hard to teach Kreacher that not all humans are evil and they do not have to be pur-bloods to be good. If Kreacher is allowed to help Kreacher will not betray the master.”

Sirius thoughts were hard and deep. He had spent a lifetime listening to the house elf bash him and those he now said he wanted to help - why... he kept thinking. He glanced over to Harry and he too much of had the same thoughts. It was Hermione who broke the stone cold silence - "Perhaps he simply wishes to finally show the House of Black loyalty.Maybe this is his way of asking for forgiveness."

"Maybe but I doubt it!" Ron snapped

"Oh Ron...really? It doesn't make any difference really - we do not have the time to waste on deciding rather Kreacher is attempting to help or whatever. We must go." She told him

"Very well then." said Sirius "Everyone have your brooms?. Good, lets get this part over with. Should for any reason we get split up we are all to meet back here. Is that understood?" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Kreacher doesn't fly a broom but Kreacher will be there before any of you." the house elf gave Sirius a slight smile and a wink - then disappeared

"Did that elf just wink at me?" a surprised Sirius asked

Harry saw it to and stood there with his mouth slightly open - "I swear that's what it looked like. Sirius if that creature as much as twists wrong I'll...."

"Lets go!" Hermione yelled and all stepped outside and mounted their brooms

The morning air was crisp. There were clouds but with the coming of the sun they had started to clear slowly. The clouds gave great cover as they flew over busy England below. Chimney smoke filled the air with the scent of many different kinds of wood. Bakeries were hard at work baking the sweet smelling bread of the day. The streets below were starting ever so slowly to get busy. Once landed they stashed the brooms and started walking toward the Ministry of Magic. They did not want to fly right up to the door so they decided a block away would be somewhat a better choice. True to his word they saw Kreacher in the distance, standing with his arms folded leaning against a wall.

"Once inside spread out keeping everyone in sight. Everyone knows the plan so let get this done and meet back at the brooms." Sirius told them "Kreacher its time to find out if you're truly with us." and with that Kreacher gave a slight whisk with his hand and disappeared. "I have a bad feeling about this." he turned and told Harry. Harry nodded and pulled the cloak from around his shoulders and reversed it. Harry placed it over his body and disappeared as well following in behind Kreacher.

As they entered the building they fanned out watching each other and the door leading to the room where The Magickal Artifact Vault was kept. Moments slowly ticked by and everyone was starting to get concerned to rather the elf had gotten caught or had changed his mind at the last second. Harry was nowhere to be seen. He had slipped in after Kreacher in hopes of keeping an eye on him but the room was already filled with students and others which worked the department. Suddenly the door flew open and Kreacher came running from the room with people chasing after him yelling - "Stop him! Someone stop that elf, he's stolen a handful of artifacts!" Kreacher looked over his shoulder at those wishing to capture him and saw Sirius. He came to a sudden stop in front of his master.

"Kreacher has the artifacts you sent Kreacher for master." and handed Sirius a black bag. Kreacher looked up at his master, smiled and once again gave a wink. He then disappeared into thin air leaving Sirius holding the bag of stolen artifacts.

An alarm sounded and people rushed toward Sirius. "Grab him!" someone shouted Wands were pulled and Harry ran in between them and Sirius knocking some to the floor. One such person Harry blocked was none-other than Dolores Umbridge. As she fell backwards she reached for whatever she could to keep from falling and grabbed the cloak which hid Harry, pulling it from over him. "Harry Potter! - And Sirius Black! I should have guessed,"

Sirius, Harry and now Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood alongside each other with wands drawn. "The bloody hell!" Ron screamed

"There will be hell to pay over this one Harry." Hermione said

"Try your best not to kill anyone." Ginny snapped

"I'm more worried about getting killed!" Ron replied

"If it's the last thing I ever do I will kill that little shit - Kreacher!" Sirius said aloud

Luna and Neville ran to join their friends. "One for one and one for all."Luna was heard saying

Neville reached into his coat pocket and pulled a device - "I thought we may be needing this. Everyone lay a hand on the person next to them and hang on!" Doing as instructed they were transported away from the Ministry. Neville's quick thinking and insight had saved everyone - for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Story Of Chance Fest Hosted By Muse.  
I rolled a 5 and chose the following three prompt choices.
> 
> 1-Character: Sirius Black  
2-Theme: Middle Ages  
3-Title: Midnight Rose
> 
> To Be Continued....


End file.
